The usages of mobile devices have experienced a phenomenal growth in the last few years. Heavy usage of a mobile device may damage a user's health. Especially, the mobile device may damage the user's ear or the user's brain. For example, sound from a speaker of the mobile device may damage the user's ear and radiation from the mobile device may damage the user's brain.